Skully Calloway and Smaug
Overall In Smaug's eyes, Skully is weak and cares too much about others, but he loves Skully deeply. In Skully's eyes, Smaug is too selfish sometimes, but knows that under his ego, Smaug cares about some others. In short, they have several disagreements on core issues, but they love each other deeply and will protect each other at all costs. Heart of Gold (Part 1) Skully found Smaug's lair by accident while wandering far from home. He opted not to try and steal anything, running into the dragon shortly after entering. Refusing to bow to the dragon or show fear, he decided to bargain with the dragon in a smart move; the location of a large amount of gold for two days together without harm. Afterwards, anything goes. Smaug traps Skully and then leaves for the gold. Heart of Gold (Part 2) Smaug returns and empties the gold from his mouth into the pile before scowling at the human, forcing himself to take the deal. Over the course of the two days, they had several disagreements and Skully made several attempts to get on the dragon's good side with no luck. Towards the end of the two days, Skully had pretty much given up and was planning for an escape when Smaug asked him about why he had made the deal. Reluctantly, Skully admitted it was merely a ruse to try and save his own life, but he had grown attached to the dragon. Half-jokingly, he added that maybe it was Stockhold Syndrome, to which Smaug had no idea what he was talking about. Also reluctantly, Smaug decided to spare the human under the guise of people coming to find his lair and wishing to relocate. Another deal was struck that he would spare Skully's life and everyone he knew if he could have a different lair with others would leave him alone with his hoard. A few days later, they had started spending time together and to Skully's surprise, he was pinned down one day and licked a single time before being told not to say a word about it. Greece 9: Heartburn Several days after the events of Heart of Gold (Part 2), Smaug learned of Dwarven gold and went to try and steal it, unaware that it was a trap for him to try and kill him with the Black Arrow. Aware of this, Skully tried to warn Smaug and wound up having to travel by foot to try and save his life. Through slaughtering hundreds of men, he found his way to the city and attempted to talk Smaug down with no luck. In a last ditch attempt to get Smaug to listen, he grabbed onto the dragon and protected the open scale with his own body, getting the arrow shot through his heart and falling unconscious through the sky. Only then realizing that Skully wasn't just trying to talk him out of it, he dove for Skully and caught him, guarding his bleeding body on the ground, burning down everything and everyone in sight along with anyone that came close. He snatched Skully up and dropped him off at the nearest hospital, demanding that they save him or they would be eaten and/or burned alive. Skully awoke to having barely survived yet another attack on his heart and grew angry at Smaug for not having had his back and for not listening despite what he didn't know since Smaug wasn't there and he had been unconscious. Desolation of Love Mere hours after the events of Heartburn, Skully stormed towards Smaug and threw gold in his face, calling it off since he was so hurt. Smaug made several relatively calm and kind attempts to try and get Skully to listen before pinning him down and demanding that he listened. Both said what they needed to and after Smaug explained why he had gone for the gold, Skully felt like an asshole. Smaug showed Skully the ring he had someone make from it, ancient enscriptions written on the outside to which the dragon explained that Skully deserved only the best gold and that he wanted Skully to be his. Partially out of guilt, but mostly out of surprise, Skully agreed and the two shared a much more passionate and lovingly affectionate moment. Themes *Treasure - Above & Beyond